Forever her Guardian
by shiny.bubbles
Summary: Oneshot - Tidus has returned to his only love, Yuna. But, why can't she see him?


_Edit: 5th July, 2010_

This world is in a parallel universe so Yuna and Tidus aren't in the Final Fantasy world but this story still retains elements of the game. Characters may be a little OOC, so be warned.  
Enjoy & review.

* * *

**Prologue**

I look disgustedly at my best friend who's clumsily walking about in a retarded sort of way and smiling at me with a big dopey grin. I grimace as he falls to the ground, hearing something crack but thankfully it's just his neck. I shake my head as I pull him off of the cement.

'Shank you!' he exclaims, hiccupping a bit then leans on me for support.

I push him off gently but hold tightly onto his shoulders for fear he would fall. 'I don't believe it, Ti!' I whisper disappointedly as some friends pass by us from the New Year party at Squall's house, 'You promised you wouldn't drink.'

He smiles widely and winks at me with his big blue droopy eyes. 'Me lie!' he screams joyfully before leaning sideways and vomiting all over the side of the road.

I look away so I won't see the big piles of chunky yellow, and turn my attention back to him. 'Tidus!' I scream as he turns his gaze back to me, I could feel hot steams boiling inside of me, 'That was a promise, okay? A promise...' I shook my head as I feel salty trickles come out of my eyes.

He groans out loud and starts stamping his feet. 'Why are you crying?' he retorts a sense of annoyance in is voice; I look up and see him roll his eyes at me.

I can't take it anymore and before I know it, I punch him square in the face.

He stumbles back, dazed and a little confused. He stares at me as if finally realizing that it's Yuna, his best friend in the whole of Spira.

'Yuna?' he asks reaching my face as I wince at his touch, 'I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean.. please-'

I shake him off and hurriedly walk to my car. I turn on the engine while he starts banging on my window. I look straight ahead ignoring his _I'm sorry's_ and drive off.

I got home and it's about 2 in the morning. I sigh as I look back to what just happened 2 hours ago._ Why?_ I think, as I throw my keys onto the lounge coffee table and start for the kitchen,_why break the promise?_

I start busily making my breakfast, even though it's a New Year, the year 3000, I still had work which was pretty stupid. I turn on the Sphere TV as I put my bowl of hot corn soup on the table, trying my best not to be worried about where in Spira Tidus was.

'Breaking news!' The news reporter exclaims as I sit down on my comfy leather sofa, 'A boy, appearing to be in his late teens, has been found dead in nearby Zanarkand.'

I shake my head, the feeling of grief overcoming me. I hate sad news or anything related to death, it just reminds me of my parents; but, as I reach over to switch the channel, something on the screen changes everything. A picture of a familiar navy sports car is rammed into a tree; shards of glass is everywhere, blood on the window.. The camera focuses on the car window showing the boy who I'd just been talking to two hours ago.

The whole world stops and I can hear my heartbeat right in my ears. _Tidus is.. dead?_

The man on the screen put his finger to his earpiece then looks back to the camera, 'We have just found out he is Jecht, the famous Blitzball player's, son!'

I can't believe my eyes. 'Tidus.. _no_- it can't be!' I scream as the Screen shows my dead best friend again, dark red murky blood all over his face and on his body. I could feel my eyes starting to sting and hot burning tears start to roll down. I long to turn off the Sphere TV as if that will make it all disappear but I knew it was real, this was reality and Tidus - no matter how much I can't believe - is dead.

'Why..' I whispered my voice seeming so small and different, '_Why_..?'

* * *

_**2 years later (Present time)**_

I looked up to see Clow, he waved at me as he walked up to the café table I was sitting on.

'Waiter!' he screamed turning his head towards the man who'd just past me, 'Assistance, please!'

The man turned back around and came waltzing up to the table; he bowed low just as Clow sat.

'Yeah, I'd just like a coffee.' Clow said hurriedly before turning his face to me. As if on cue, the man left and Clow smiled at me, taking my hand and kissed the top. I smiled back, trying my best not to wince and quickly pulled my hand back. _Yevon, I hate people touching me.. but he's my _boyfriend_.. for goodness sake, Yuna__._

'So.. what do you want to do tonight, huh?' he asked me wiggling his eyebrows mischeviously and interrupting my thoughts. I laughed, shaking my head while he put his hands up innocently. 'Well, what'd you say?'

I stopped laughing, noticing his face was actually serious. I swallowed a lump in my throat and felt suddenly uncomfortable. I knew this question would come soon and, well.. we haven't ever actually kissed. Kiss on the cheek, yes, kiss on the lips.. never.

'Um- I.. have to go, I have this thing..' I stood up from the table when he grabbed my wrist. My whole body froze. 'Let go of me..' I whispered my voice filling with freezing ice. I felt his grasp loosen but he still held on.

His voice came out sweet and sickly. 'Aww.. come on, baby! I just came!'

I turned to him, my eyes filled with anger as my fist he was still holding started to tighten; his face turned a bit pale and I knew he was frightened. 'Please.. I'm sorry! Just stay..'

I pulled my arm free and threw a punch at him with the other. He screamed out, quickly placing his hand on the part where I'd hit him. I quietly left as I felt people's eyes boring into my back and soft murmurs from everyone.

'Whadda violent girl..' I heard an old lady with a very strong Besaid accent say.

I ignored her completely and walked over to my car, thinking about something very important to me.

* * *

I shook my head as I watched her throw a punch at the guy she had been dating for a few weeks now. I got to admit, he was the most perfect guy in the whole of Spira... _for a skank_.

'Chill, Yu!' I screamed as she started walking towards her car. I sighed at her as I came through the door and sat at the backseat. She turned on the engine angrily and started driving off. I turned my head as I saw Clow running beside the car trying to stop her but was too slow and lagged back.

I moved to sit next her in the passenger seat and watched her breathe deeply. I could tell she was about to cry but nowadays she tried to always keep it in. I put my hand on her shoulder -knowing that she'd never see me or feel me, but doing it anyway.

'It's okay, Yu..' I whispered gently, leaning in close to her ear as she blinked hard, 'Don't worry.'

She rounded the corner and suddenly stopped. She looked down onto her lap, not actually staring but looking like she was thinking of something. _Oh, no, its probably.._

'Yuna..' I began as she started crying. It's been awhile since she'd cried like this and I wish I could hold her in my arms again to tell her everything's okay.

'TIDUS!' she screamed angrily as I saw her fists tighten, 'Yevon.. Fayth.. _please,_ just.. bring him _back_..' Her voice faltered as she covered her face with her beautiful pale hands.

I stared at her, misery filling me up as I put my arms around her. 'I am here, Yu..' my voice came out sounding hoarse, 'I am..'

* * *

I wiped away my tears and sighed exasperatedly. This year I wanted it to be different, no more tears and no more thoughts about _him_ but I just couldn't keep it in myself. One month and 3 weeks.. it's been that long since I have cried like this, I can't even believe that I remember. I started the engine again as another set of tears formed in my eyes. _Tidus_.. just his name brings back all those sad memories.

'DON'T!' I screamed at myself, '_Stop crying!_' And surprisingly, I did. Before it started all over again, I pressed on the accelerator and drove off.

'Rikku?' My voice echoed in the dark gloomy surroundings of my cousin's apartment.

I looked around the passage way leading to her lounge, staring at the pictures hanging on the sides of the wall. I stopped at one which had caught my eye, the picture was of my Aunt holding a baby version of Rikku who was smiling widely at her mom. Aunt Rina didn't look happy in the picture nor did she look angry or sad but she looked more.. I don't know.. _relaxed_? The only thing I did know about her was that she was the complete opposite of Rikku, Uncle Cid had told me that when I was younger; I had asked him if she was some angry woman but he just laughed and messed up my hair.

'Don't worry,' He'd said, 'you'll get it when you're older.' When I grew up, I realised what Uncle Cid had meant. He didn't mean that she was some angry woman which I had stupidly suggested but actually a quiet, smart woman who was very shy.

I continued to look at the picture, trying to figure out what my aunt was feeling at the moment they took the picture.

'Yunie..?' I heard a sleepy voice say. I turned around to see the silhouette of a young woman wearing a robe and rubbing her eyes tiredly, 'Is that you?'

I suddenly felt my legs run, run towards the tired girl and wrap my arms around her, digging my head into her neck. My eyes started to fill up with tears as I told her everything that happened at the café. She stroked my hair gently as if she was the one that was older, but I didn't care, I missed _him _so much, it hurt. We stood there like that, me leaning on her, crying my eyes out, whilst she soothed me.

'Yunie? Look.. I'm sorry but, I got work..' her voice was soft and apologetic, 'will you be 'kay her?' We pulled away from the hug and I gazed into her luminescent green swirls.

'Yes, of course, Riks.' I said as I headed over to the window door and opened the blinds. Light came pouring in making both, me and Rikku, blink furiously. 'Sorry!' I turned back towards Rikku as she blocked her face from the light, then I finally see what she was wearing.

'Hey! Wait a sec..' I said as I stroked my chin contemplatively, 'Isn't that robe-'

Suddenly she ran out of the room with _my_ stripey blue and pink robe still on her. 'Come back here, you rascal!' I cried out. I began chasing after her as I heard her squealing non-stop.

'Yunie.. noo!'

I grinned evilly, and started stripping her down til she only had her underwear and bra on. I saw her pout and glare at me. 'Thanks, Oihea!'

I felt my face go from cheeky to infuriated in a split second; unfortunately for her, she saw my expression change immediately.

'W-w-what d-did I d-d-do?' she asked in a frightened squeak.

I reached over to her and I saw her wince like she was about to be slapped. I shake my head and pull her into a warm hug. 'Please don't call me that again..' I whispered in her ear, '_Oihea_.. it reminds me of-'

She nodded her head quickly and pulled away. She rushed to her room and got dressed as I silently sat down on her plush yellow sofa.

* * *

_Oihea.. now, where did I hear that from? _I scratched my head whilst Yuna's cute little Al Bhed cousin run to her room to get dressed up._ Ah_,_ yes, that's right, Yuna's parents used to call her that before they.. _I stopped in the middle of the thought and looked sadly in Yuna's direction. She was looking around her like she was trying to do something or waste time instead of doing nothing.

'Yuna..' I whispered out loud. I started walking to her and I sat down just as Rikku came bounding in through her bedroom door.

'Look, Yunie.. spare keys are under the famlusa mat near the doorway, if you have to go out..' Rikku quickly recited, 'and.. um.. I think there's like some leftovers in the fridge.'

Yuna nodded through the whole speech.

Rikku grinned, which made me grin and she leaned over to kiss Yuna on the cheek. She looked in my direction and winked at me. My mouth gaped open as she started chuckling a bit.

'What are you laughing about?' Yuna asked in an offended voice whilst Rikku pulled back from the hug.

'Oh, nothing..' she said innocently. Rikku got up and snatched up her car keys or house keys. She turned around and smiled at what seemed like Yuna _and_ me. 'Catcha's later!'

She looked my way before bouncing off through the door and shutting it with a little _click_. My eyes were wide open. Could Rikku see me? I ran out the door and nearly forgot the invisible line that attached me and Yuna together. I stumbled back whilst I felt the line wrenching me back into Rikku's apartment.

'Fayth!' I screamed at the top of my lungs looking up into the sky which in this case was the ceiling, 'Just this once!' I felt the rope grow even more tighter and recoil more faster to Yuna. I sighed whilst shaking my head. _You remember the deal.. _I heard Bahamut's voice echo in my head. I groaned in frustration.

'I know!' I shouted in annoyance. I looked down into the palm of my hands and sighed. I needed Rikku so she could help me contact Yuna. _I don't care about the deal right now.. I need to talk with Yuna!_

The thought of the deal brought back the memories. It seemed like a century ago but it was only a few years...

After I had died, I evidently hadn't accepted it and I was pissed off at myself for doing such a stupid thing to Yuna. Anyhow, my pyrefly things went to the farplane, gathered up and became me again.

I was looking around and I caught sight of a little boy with a hood over his face walking up towards me. Then, I'm just like 'Um.. who are you?' He didn't reply, just gave a shake of his head and directed me to follow. I shrugged, well I didn't have anywhere else to go, and followed right behind. After awhile we came to this sort of sacred place and he told me to sit down. I was thinking 'where?' when a big rock formed in front of me. I shrugged again and sat down.

'Tidus..'

I looked up and no one was there. _Where's that little guy?_ I'd thought. 'Tidus..' The voice repeated again more slower and more echoey.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. 'What?' I shouted.

'You don't need to raise your voice..' another voice said, it had sounded more feminine that time around.

'Take me _back_!' I demanded not wanting them to order me around any longer, 'Take me back to Yuna!'

A glowing figure started to appear before me which made me have to close my eyes in pain. The light was blinding.

'Tidus.. do you wish to return?' I heard the voice ask me as I still had my eyes closed from the blinding light.

'What d'ya think?' I retorted impatiently e as I tried opening my eyes again but the light was still glowing too bright.

'You only have two choices..' The voice continued on like she didn't care what I'd said, '_One_.. you may go back to the real world of Spira _but _your purpose is watch over and take care of one special person..' I opened my mouth but she continued on, '_Two_.. you may stay here and forever live with the many souls of Spira's deceased..'

I rolled my eyes. _Right.. like who would want to freaking live in this place, anyway?_

'What is your choice?' The other voice said, the male voice, who had pissed me off from the start.

'Uh, the first one!' I sarcastically replied. '_Yevon_.'

'I must warn you, Tidus..' The male voice echoed, 'You will never be seen or ever heard of by any living person in Spira..'

'Wait, _what_?' I yelled in alarm, 'How in _Spira _am I able to take care of someone when I can't even freaking _talk_ to them?'

'ENOUGH!' The feminine voice roared shaking the whole place and making me feel, only a _little_ bit scared, 'Only in very special circumstances will they ever see you. Any person with mage parents or have mage blood in them _may _see you, but either than that no one else can..'

I hadn't known a single person with mage blood in them. Weren't they extinct?

'If the person you are guiding is in a very worse case scenario then, and _only_ then can they _hear_ you.. but, they will never see you..' I gripped on every word.

'So.. Yuna.. she.. won't _see _me?' I barely whispered feeling myself break inside. I suddenly felt a big lump in throat, 'Ever..?'

The feminine voice was silent for a moment. 'We shall see..' she finally said.

'But- _but_..'

'This is _your_ part, Tidus. We never commend this and, in your case, we shouldn't have at all.. but, the person that you had failed to stay with has been grieving over you and praying for your return..'

'Yuna's.. crying over _me_?' Well, yeah, it was a stupid question but at the time I was just too shocked.

'Yes.. that is why we have granted this and are letting you return but, _only_ in watching over her.'

'Am I like some sort of guardian or something?' I asked trying to open my eyes again but still the light was too bright too handle.

'Yes.. something like that,' The feminine voice said, 'Is this your final decision?'

I firmly nodded.

'It has begun..' The words whirled inside my head as I felt myself flying off and splitting into pyreflies again.

I felt like a moment had just passed when I opened my eyes and was in Yuna's bedroom. Excitement overwhelmed me as I caught sight of movement under Yuna's blankets.

'Yuna!' I screamed coming over to the side of her bed, 'Yuna! It's me! I'm here!'

She didn't move an inch. I put my hands on her blankets and tried pulling it back but it didn't move either. Suddenly, I remembered the words, _'You will never be seen or ever heard of by any living person in Spira..'_ I slouched a bit and felt tears rolling down my cheeks.

Out of the blue, Yuna sat bolt right up. '_TIDUS_!' she screamed in alarm. She looked around wildly, anywhere and everywhere but where I was standing. I reached over sadly and put my hand on her cheek.

_I'm here.. and I always will be.._ I thought miserably.

Rikku came into the room, staring at Yuna's worried face.

'Yunie? Are you okay?'

Yuna looked at the Al Bhed, shaking her head as tiny water droplets sprung from her eyes.

'Oh, Yunie.. Come on, Yunie.. remember what the doctor said?'

Yuna sobbed into Rikku's open arms as she hugged Yuna.

'I don't care!' Yuna screamed in a muffled tone as she kept on crying, 'I can't Rikku! I can't forget him.. I can't ever get over him..' Rikku looked towards me with a hurt expression making my eyes go wide. _Can she see me?_

I shook away the memory, the two year memory that was burned into my mind; it was too agonising to look back on. But, I guess that's how Rikku could see me, now that I think about it.. there were some moments where I'd caught her look at me, I just never thought it was possible.

I looked up and Yuna's not there. I looked around in panic. _Wait, she's not far.. the invisible rope.. she's still in the apartment.._

_

* * *

_

I walked into the kitchen as Rikku left. What did she mean by '_catcha's_ later' anyway? There was no 's' there was only me. I shook my head. _Rikku's gone chocobo._

I looked around and remembered her saying that leftovers were in the fridge. I smiled and opened it.

'Ramen?' I said to myself not at all surprised by Rikku's plain food. I laughed slightly and pulled out the plate of noodles. 'Better than nothing!'

My hand quickly moved to my head which started feeling dizzy all of a sudden. What did the doctor say to me again? _You need to let go or else the headaches will only arrive more frequently _or, in other words, _get over him_. Like, I could actually _do_ that? _It will help you recover! You need to move on.. or else you will only get mentally sick. _The doctor's voice echoed in my brain.

'YUNA!'

My eyes shot open as I fell and landed on the hard stone floor. I looked around wildly in every direction not caring about the stabbing pain in my back. _Could it be? _I looked to my side and saw the shattered plate of noodles. _Oh, Yevon!_ I stood up and cursed myself for being so stupid but, that voice...

'_Tidus_?' I whispered in desperate hope. Nothing.. nothing at all. Just stupid silence. _What else were you waiting for?_

I sighed, propping myself up and sitting cross legged, leaning back onto Rikku's kitchen drawers. I groaned loudly, finally realising the immense pain my back was in. I winced as I got up from the stone ground. 'Oh.. Yevon..' I mumbled through deep gasps. I let out another groan but still manage to stand up straight.

I walked over to the loungeroom window as slowly as I could, the sunlight was making me so angry and so depressed, I just wanted to shut it off. I walked through the open window-door, to stand at the balcony overlooking the park and witnessed a couple walk hand-in-hand. They smiled at each other as if nothing else existed.

I felt myself start to cry and my heart begin to throb in immense pain. _Why.. Why me? _I groaned as the sharp pain from my back hit me full force.

'Ohh..' I whispered as I winced in pain. I suddenly cried aloud, grabbing the railing surrounding the porch to steady myself. I opened my eyes, my back starting to hurt even more. I leaned over the porch for support but, then someone started to scream and I realised it was me.

* * *

**Epilogue**

'Yuna..?' I anxiously question as she groans loudly.

She looks up at me with huge wide, open eyes.

'T-Tidus?' her voice comes out all strangled and it's like she can't believe it, 'I-Is that.. really _you_?'

My eyes start to fill with tears as I reach over and pulled her into a tight, unbearably overdue, embrace.

'Yuna.. my Yuna..' I whisper as she starts to whimper, 'Don't worry, Yu, I'm here..'

She cries more loudly and pulls tightly onto me.

'B-but, T-Tidus.. h-how?'

I smile sadly, pulling back from her but she only closes the space between us again. Holding onto me more tightly as if I'll disappear.

'It doesn't matter, Yu.. I'm here and I will always be..'

She looks at me and cracks a smile; the smile that I've been longing for, for all these years.. the smile directed to me and _only_ me.

'I love you..' she blurts out all of sudden like she's feeling this is all a dream. I'll make sure this isn't. I know it isn't. I grin and pull her up. She gives me a confused look and finally sees that she is not in Rikku's apartment.

'Where.. are we?' she asks as she sees a few pyreflies fly past and the distant sound of harmonious albeit cursed voices.

'I love you, too..' I whisper to her and plant a kiss on her lips. I pull back and she is blushing but still smiling nonetheless, 'Because..'

Her beautiful face scrunches up in slight worry. 'What is it, Ti?'

I clear my throat. 'Because, I am your guardian..'

The beautiful brunette smiles and I can tell she has no clue on what I mean. Oh, well.. I'll tell her sooner or later.

'I love you, Yuna, and I always have..'

She grabs my face and kisses me on the lips. I smile through this and hope against hope that she will get used to the life in the farplane.. with me.

Her guardian.

* * *

_Thanks for the support.  
Review if you like. _


End file.
